pensées
by littlexhily
Summary: Lorsqu'Harry apprend que Draco est amoreux de lui il ne réagit pas comme il le faudrait comment Draco va-t-il supporter les choses?


« Tu penses pouvoir me faire tomber amoureux de toi, malfoy? Tu penses mériter mon attention et mon amour? Tu penses que TOI, tu es suffisamment beau pour prétendre être mon petit ami? Tu penses que ta lâcheté doit être récompensé par ma présence à tes côtés? Dis moi Malfoy tu ne pensais tous de même pas que moi j'allais être amoureux de toi? Tu es pitoyable Malfoy, tomber amoureux de son ennemi...tellement pitoyable. Que va dire Papa quand il saura que son PD de fils est amoureux de Harry Potter, hein Malfoy, qu'est-ce qu'il dira? »

Comment a-t-il pu savoir? J'avais pourtant pris toutes les précautions pour que ce genre de chose n'arrive jamais, je ne l'ai dit à personne, je ne l'ai écris nul part, je ne me l'étais même jamais formulé aussi clairement, alors comment lui il a pu savoir? Une larme roule sur ma joue, suivie d'une multitude d'autres, j'ai mal vraiment atrocement mal au cœur. Harry, l'homme que j'aime plus que tout, celui pour qui j'ai rejoins l'Ordre du Phénix, vient de m'humilier devant tous les membres de l'Ordre et devant mon père....Mon père, il doit être tellement déçus de son fils unique et quand ma mère va l'apprendre, elle, elle ne va pas s'en remettre, jamais, son fils PD, son fils amoureux de d'un homme qui le hais, elle qui rêvait d'avoir des petits enfants...

« Ben alors Malfoy on ne dit rien? Peut-être trop occupé à imaginer tous ce que tu ne me fera jamais? Ou alors tu cherche un moyen de t'infiltrer dans ma chambre se soir?Non parce que si c'est ça pas la peine de te fatigué il y a des tas de sorts pour que je ne sois pas dérangé...surtout par des gens comme toi »

Je ne veux pas faire de peine à Molly, je reste donc là à grignoter plus que manger devant leurs regards moqueurs, je voudrais mourir plutôt que de revivre une scène comme celle-ci son regard est tellement mauvais à cet instant que j'ai peine à croire que c'est lui qui doit nous sauver. Père a assisté à ça également, il doit avoir tellement honte, son fils en plus d'être une tapette n'a aucune dignité. Pardon papa mais Molly ne m'a rien fait, je ne veux pas la vexée en plus même si je n'ai pas d'appétit elle cuisine bien alors...

« Passe devant Malfoy, j'ai pas envie que tu me matte. Je sais que je suis ton fantasme pas la peine de rougir comme une pauvre vierge! Et dépêche-toi j'ai pas que ça à faire »

Je n'arrive même plus à avoir mal, non là je commence à être dégouté. Qu'est-ce qu'il croit je suis un PD pas un violeur! Je m'en fou de son cul, il a beau être parfait moi ce que je veux c'est son cœur, à supposer qu'il en ait un.

« C'est de te masturber en pensant à moi qui t'as épuisé comme ça Malfoy? Ou alors as-tu trop pleuré cette nuit pour penser à dormir? »

Dire que j'espérais qu'il me laisse tranquille aujourd'hui. Hier soir je ne suis pas parvenu à m'endormir parce que MONSIEUR Potter a décidé de baiser avec la fille Weasley et qu'il n'est pas vraiment discret quand il le fait. ...Pfft je suis dégueulasse Ginny ne m'a rien fait et moi je l'insulte, le seul coupable dans cette histoire c'est Potter, elle, elle ne s'est jamais caché de l'aimer.

« Malfoy ne touche pas à mes affaires, j'ai pas envie d'attraper le sida »

Parce qu'il faut forcément être PD pour avoir le sida et parce que tout les PD ont le sida!?! J'ai honte pour toi Potter, j'ai honte de me rendre compte que tu ne vois que le sexe et non les sentiments. Est-ce que tu as déjà aimé Potter? Je crois que non, si tu avais déjà aimé jamais tu ne te serai comporté comme tu le fais. C'est beau l'amour, c'est fragile et c'est rare. Pourquoi penses-tu que je suis encore là? Pourquoi penses-tu que je supporte tout tes sarcasmes ? Je pourrais tout aussi bien sortir et me faire tuer par un mangemort, je suis sûr que tu pense que je suis juste trop lâche pour le faire. Mais tu vois Harry moi je croix que s'est fuir que de me faire tuer. Une personne amoureuse, tu dois la respecter, parce qu'une personne amoureuse est courageuse. Elle est courageuse parce que jamais tu ne peux savoir comment réagira l'élu de ton cœur. Une personne amoureuse s'est une personne qui prend le risque de souffrir, qui a le courage d'accepter que celui qu'elle aime en aime une autre. Tu vois Potter moi, j'ai accepté que tu aime Ginny, tu as toutes les raisons du monde de l'aimer, promet moi juste Harry que tu ne lui fera pas de mal. Promet-moi que, une fois la guerre fini, tu l'aimera encore. Parce qu'elle le mérite, parce qu'elle a du courage de rester avec toi alors que tu passe ton temps à la baiser et que tu ne lui as jamais dit « je t'aime ». Promet-moi qu'un jour tu arrêtera de la baiser, qu'un jour tu lui fera l'amour. Je veux que tu lui fasse l'amour sincèrement, que tu lui rende tout ce qu'elle te donne chaque jour, je veux que au moins une fois elle se sente comme une princesse, je veux qu'une fois dans ta vie tu la regarde dans les yeux et que tu lui dise que tu ne t'ai pas moqué d'elle, que tu l'aime vraiment et qu'elle n'est pas la honte de sa famille. Parce que je suis sûr Potter que quand tu poses tes mains sur son corps, quand tu l'embrasse, quand tu la pénètre sans douceur, je suis sûr que tu penses lui faire un honneur qu'elle ne pouvait espérer. Pour tout ça Potter, j'ai honte pour toi, j'ai honte pour toi car toi tu n'en aura jamais honte.

« T'es vraiment un putain de PD Malfoy, t'es efféminé à un point c'est pas possible! T'as pas honte de passer ton temps à écrire pendant que d'autres meures? »

Bien sûr que j'ai honte, si tu veux vraiment savoir moi je vais te dire combien j'ai honte. J'ai honte quand je me regarde dans le miroir, quand je pense à toi, quand tu m'insulte, quand je pleur, quand j'ai peur pour la vie des autres, quand je me plains alors qu'elle souffre en silence, quand je vois les autres agir et que je ne peux rien faire, quand je vois leurs regards vides et leurs mines fatigués, quand je pense que j'ai été de l'autre côté, quand en pensant à toi mon érection est plus prononcé, quand j'oublie même quelques secondes que tu ne m'aimera jamais et que dehors la guerre fait des tas de morts. J'ai honte de vivre Potter et j'ai honte d'avoir honte de vivre.

« Arrête de prétendre être amoureux pour avoir la pitié des autres Malfoy, ici tout le monde te déteste comme tu déteste tout le monde »

Je ne déteste pas tout le monde, tu sais je suis amoureux de toi et je ne fais pas semblant, j'ai pourtant zéro raison de t'aimer mais je t'aime. Je ne fais pas rien de mes jours Potter, je fais le deuil de mes rêves. C'est étrange non? Un Malfoy qui accepte que ses rêves ne se réalisent pas...Je fais le deuil de mes rêves, je les prends un par un et je les brûle, je les détruits pour être sûr que jamais ils ne refont surface. Tu vois Harry aujourd'hui j'ai fais l'une des choses les plus dures pour moi, aujourd'hui j'ai tué nos enfants. J'aurai pu les tuer tous en même temps, après tout ils n'existent même pas, mais tu vois moi je les aimais. Quatre, on avais quatre enfants, quatre petites princesses, elles étaient tellement toi, tellement belles, elles étaient parfaites mais j'ai dû les tuer. Si j'avais vécu en gardant se rêve au fond de moi je serai soit devenu fou soit je t'aurai violé pour porter notre bébé et l'élever seul. Je ne veux pas d'un bébé sans toi, je ne veux pas d'enfants s'ils ne sont pas de toi alors j'ai tué mon rêve de bébé parce que toi tu as tué mon rêve d'amour.

« C'est pas parce que je peux pas te blairer que t'es obligé d'écrire tout seul dans ton coin au réveillon de noël »

Merci Harry, c'est le plus beau cadeau de noël que tu aurai pu me faire. Est-ce que tu te rends compte que c'est la phrase la plus gentil que tu n'ai dite depuis que tu sais? Je veux juste te dire une chose Harry, une chose avant de fermer à tout jamais se carnet : Joyeux Noël Harry Potter.

_Tu vois Harry ,je viens de finir mon premier carnet, je viens dans le même temps de finir ton cadeau de noël. Oh! Ne t'inquiète pas je sais que tu ne veux rien de moi et que tu risque très probablement de le mettre à la poubelle sans même y jeter un coup d'œil._

_C'est maintenant l'heure d'ouvrir les cadeaux, bizarrement Ginny à l'air anxieuse elle te sourie puis elle t'annonce qu'elle est enceinte. Je suis heureux pour vous même si une unique larme m'échappe, tu aura la famille que tu voulais et ça, ça me fait plaisir même si se n'est pas avec moi...Pourquoi tu ne la prend pas dans tes bras? Pourquoi tu ne l'embrasse pas? Pourquoi te contente-tu d'attraper un paquet qui t'es destiné sous le sapin?_

_Ginny vient de partir dignement, les larmes aux yeux et toi tu sourie en remerciant Hermione pour son cadeau. Je suis désolé Potter mais ce sera sans moi. Je me lève et vais rejoindre Ginny, je ne veux pas la voir souffrir mais je ne veux pas la savoir seule après ce que tu viens de faire._

_Elle est dans votre chambre et pleur à chaude larmes, doucement je la prend dans mes bras, je veux la consoler. Je sais à quel point c'est douloureux d'être amoureux d'un con, elle elle est encore plus fragile, elle, elle attend un bébé de toi. Tu es un connard Potter, j'espère que tu le sais._

_Ginny partage désormais ma chambre, elle ne veux plus de ce bébé, elle le voulais avec toi d'après ce qu'elle m'a dit et elle ne veux pas d'un bâtard. Je lui ai dit de dormir et que demain on y réfléchira tout les deux, t'as pas intérêt à merder Potter demain tu viens t'excuser et tu lui dit que ton manque de réaction est dû à la surprise. _

_Pourquoi tu n'est pas venu Potter? Et pourquoi tu nous ignore Ginny et moi maintenant? Encore que moi je peux comprendre, on sait jamais je pourrais te contaminer mais Ginny? Comment tu explique le fait que tu l'ignore depuis une semaine?_

_« Dis Potter maintenant tu vas arrêter les conneries, tu vas aller voir Ginny et vous allez parler! »_

_« ça ne te regarde pas! »_

_« Oh si Potter! Si ça me regarde! C'est moi qui m'occupe de consoler Ginny quand elle pleur, c'est moi qui lui dit chaque soir d'arrêter de pleurer car Harry Potter sortira le grand jeu le lendemain pour qu'elle lui pardonne, c'est moi qu'elle frappe parce que je lui ai dit que ça la soulagerai, c'est moi qui la force à manger, à dormir et à sortir un peu, c'est moi le méchant Harry et pourtant de nous deux c'est moi qui l'aide le plus. Dis-moi Potter, est-ce que tu sais qu'elle a avorté? »_

_Tu pars, comme un lâche tu passes la porte d'entrée et tu pars pourtant pense bien Harry que tu n'as pas été assez rapide, j'ai vu le sourire soulagé que tu avais en franchissant la porte. Je te hais Potter mais j'aime et je respecte suffisamment Ginny pour ne pas le lui dire. J'ose espéré que tu pourrira en enfer pour ce que tu lui fais vivre._

_Voilà maintenant deux mois que cette histoire à eu lieu, tu entre de bonne heure pour la première fois depuis deux mois et tu demande à parler à Ginny. Te dire que ça ne me fait pas mal serai mentir surtout que je sais que tu as lu mon cadeau, mon carnet. Ça fait deux heures que vous êtes dans ma chambre, j'avoue avoir voulu vous interrompre mais je sais que c'est la confrontation que Ginny attendais alors je patiente en lisant. La porte s'ouvre enfin, Ginny pleur mais sourie également, félicitation mais ne lui fait plus de mal d'accord? Tu te dirige vers moi, tu dis vouloir me parler._

_« Alors parle » je souffle simplement, tu sembles surpris qu'attendais-tu?_

_« J'ai lu ton carnet, c'est...c'est..bien écrit et...vrai...et...euh..pff écoute je suis désolé de tous ce que je t'ai dit mais tu vois...enfin...merde...pourquoi tu les as tué? »_

_Je le regarde fixement, de quoi parle-il? Je n'ai tué personne...personne à part nos filles....Il ne peut pas parler de ça n'est-ce pas? Il ne peut pas venir maintenant la bouche en cœur et me dire « qu'as-tu fais à nos enfants? »! Il n'est pas en train de le faire! Il n'oserai quand même pas!_

_« Tu...t-tu...tu n'ose quand même pas me demander POURQUOI j'ai fais le deuil d'enfants que je n'aurais jamais! Tu n'ose quand même pas venir me voir et enfoncer le couteau dans la plaie!_

_J'ai beau avoir un profond respect pour Ginny et être fou de joie à l'idée que finalement sa souffrance va s'arrêter il n'en reste pas moins que je suis un être humain! Est-ce que tu te rends compte du mal que tu me fait? Putain je suis un PD pas un animal sans sentiments! »_

_« NON! Non non non non non! Tu comprend pas ! Ce que je voulais te faire comprendre c'est que ben...tu vois euh comment dire...avoir un bébé avec toi ça me dérangerais pas... »_

_« Garde ta pitié pour toi, pas la peine de te sacrifier et de te forcer à coucher avec moi »_

_« Draco je veux avoir des enfants avec toi, je veux de cette vie que tu m'as fait découvrir dans ce carnet »_

_« Peut-être que toi tu la veux mais moi je n'en veux plus »_

_J'avoue que cette dernière phrase a été la plus dure que j'ai jamais eu à prononcer mais je ne pouvais pas, je ne pouvais pas être heureux et faire ça à Ginny. C'est que j'ai appris à l'apprécier cette petite, je crois même que si je n'étais pas homo je serais tombé amoureux d'elle._

_Ginny dit que j'aurai dû accepter, que Harry lui avait dit qu'il la quittait pour moi et que c'est pour ça qu'elle était quand même contente. Elle dit que moi aussi j'ai le droit d'être heureux et qu'il serait temps que je pense un peu à moi, peut-être qu'elle a raison mais maintenant il est trop tard, en plus Harry ne devait pas beaucoup m'aimer puisqu'il n'a plus rien tenté._

_Harry vient de demander à mon père l'autorisation de m'épouser et une fois obtenue il m'a demandé devant tous l'Ordre de l'épouser et moi comme un con j'ai toujours rien répondu. Ça va bientôt faire dix minutes qu'il attend et moi plutôt que de lui répondre j'écris. C'est stupide d'accord, mais ce qui l'est encore plus c'est de penser que je pourrais refuser. Quand je lui ai dit Harry m'a sauté dans les bras et m'a embrassé._

_Harry m'a peut-être demandé en mariage mais il est HORS DE QUESTION que je couche avec, et non ce n'est pas un caprice, j'ai toujours dit que je ne coucherai pas avant le mariage et ce n'est pas le sauveur du monde sorcier qui va faire changer les chose! _


End file.
